1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a flexible display substrate and flexible display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the information society becomes more advanced, a variety of flat display devices have been developed. Examples of flat display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, electro-luminescent display devices (ELD), and vacuum fluorescent display devices (VFD).
The recent trend is that flat panel display devices are applied to portable products, e.g., electronic sheets, arm bands, wallets, notebook computers, etc. To this end, development of flexible display devices is in progress.
Display devices mounted on portable products, e.g., electronic sheets, arm bands, wallets, notebook computers, E-books, etc., must be flexible against external forces. Accordingly, flexible substrates are used in these display devices.
A typical flexible substrate has a thickness of 1 mm or less. Because such a flexible substrate is infrangible, light and pliable, it may be deformed in various shapes.
Accordingly, many studies have been conducted to apply the flexible substrates to a variety of display devices, e.g., LCD devices, organic electro-luminescent display devices, etc.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a method for manufacturing a related art flexible display substrate, and FIGS. 2A and 2B are perspective views of a related art flexible display substrate manufactured by the method of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2A, a mother substrate 100 is prepared (S110). At least one unit display panel (P) region is defined on the mother substrate 100.
Referring to FIG. 2B, a display element 10 is formed in the unit display panel region (S120).
Referring to FIGS. 2C and 2D, the mother substrate 100 is cut along a scribing lane 111 around the unit display panel region (S130). Thus, the unit display panel P is separated from the mother substrate 100.
However, burrs may occur at edges of the unit display panel P in the process of cutting the mother substrate 100 using a press, degrading the quality of the display substrate.
Further, when the mother substrate 100 is thick, a cutter of the press becomes extremely worn out and thus the lifetime of the press is reduced.
Furthermore, the display substrate may be contaminated by particles generated in the process of cutting the mother substrate 100 using the press.